This invention relates to U-shaped fluorescent lamps, and more particularly, to a leg brace which fits on the legs of such a lamp and which is used for supporting those legs during handling, shipment and installation of the lamps.
U-shaped fluorescent lamps are characterized by a 180.degree. bend on one end with elongated generally parallel legs extending therefrom which terminate in bases with electrical contacts which plug into electrical connecting sockets mounted in a mount, but arranged on the same end as contrasted with two typical straight lamps which each have a pair of bases and a pair of sockets mounted on opposite ends. The U-shaped lamps have a number of applications but are particularly useful in the sign industry. In the case of a U-shaped lamp as contrasted with a straight lamp, one U-shaped lamp does the work of two short straight lamps which means fewer ballasts and sockets must be purchased and installed. U-shaped lamp ends are only inches apart in one raceway and are not separated by many feet, reducing wiring requirements. Since only a single ended lamp support is required, less raceway work is needed. Accordingly, for many applications fewer U-shaped lamps than straight lamps can be utilized for doing the same illumination job with savings of sign materials, ballasts, sockets, labor, and energy.
However, the U-shaped lamp with its 180.degree. bend on one end with the legs extending therefrom has been generally more fragile because of the bend, and accordingly considered to be more difficult to handle than a single straight lamp. The problem has arisen in handling and shipment as well as in installation. Little leeway is tolerated in lateral movement of the legs, and the lamps are particularly vulnerable when being plugged into dual sockets in the mount, because undue pressure on one leg in entry to the socket may fracture the lamp bend. This is particularly true when the lateral movement of legs is toward each other putting the glass on the outside of the bend in tension. Since glass is weakened by tension, the thinned outside of the bend is most vulnerable when the legs are moved toward each other in handling, shipping, carrying to the fixture for installation or while installing.